One Piece: New Adventure
by Sharkyy
Summary: My first fan fiction. Constructional criticism is wanted.Follow the Adventures of Boss Z. Gambino as he sets out to save his father from eternal imprisonment. Accepting OCs.


**I do not own One Piece, nor the characters from the series. I do own the Original characters within this fiction though. It's my first so R&R, no matter what is said i'll always attempt to improve. Also accepting OC's**

* * *

><p>The Shore of Karate Island was pleasant and slow. The water brushed on and off of the beach which lied east of the island itself. There standing on the beach was the future of the Golden Age of pirates; Boss Z. Gambino. A child in the early days of just turning 17 was enjoying life as is. He had caramel skin, black long dreads tied back in a ponytail that reached the middle of his back, with golden hazel eyes. He wore khaki fitted pants, white slip-ons with black soles, and a navy blue <em>Crimin<em> jacket with the logo on the left breast pocket. The zippers of the jacket were gold painted; one going down the middle, and one on the left breast. Gambino watched the seas intensively." I'm going to get you out of there dad, so you can see how I've surpassed you". He told his father though truly he was 100's of miles away in the most secured prison in all the seas…Impel Down. Gambino's father was a criminal, a privateer, a pirate. When Gambino was smaller he left him on Karate Island before being captured by the World Government. Gambino set his goal in life; to destroy the Government which took his father away, and surpass his father as his father wished. "BOSS"! Two identical voices screamed, running from the palm trees which separated the beach from the town. Two small kids ran out side by side. Different genders, though identical somewhat in the face; twins.

Fair skinned, one with a short blonde Mohawk, the other with long flowing blonde hair down her back. Both had purple eyes, them both small and skinny. They were only 10 years old though they had ambition and were rebellious.

The two ran to Gambino shouting his surname "BOSS, BOSS, BOSS"! They chanted in unison.

"What is it; you two have gotten in enough trouble haven't you"! Gambino asked with a smile. The twins often snuck off the island to go sailing in a small dingy with on black sail. They're quite the navigators; the two have been to all four blues and back to Karate Island alive.

"We came to tell you" the boy started.

"We're leaving to become" The girl began and they boy finished.

"PIRATES"!

Gambino was shocked, showing this by his eyes widening on the two. His dream was to become a pirate so he could destroy the World Government; the twins on the other hand what was their goal, their dream their drive?

"Why on earth would you want to do that"? He asked still staring at the ocean, as it calmly swayed back and forth.

Because we want to see the world, we've been everywhere in the blue we want to be". The boy spoke.

"Akuma, Akuna; so where is it your going first"?

The twins names revealing to be Akuma and Akuna. The answer they gave Gambino he was not expecting. It shocked him, and a pain of emotion stabbed in his heart.

"I don't know you're the captain"! Akuna the female twin spoke.

Gambino was in a shock he had never expected for these two troublemakers to label his as a captain. They'd been sneaking off the island for years, and Gambino always laughed when hey were caught; they were always caught. Though now they called him captain?

"I'm sorry guys but you can't be my nakama; first we have no ship, also you're just too young" He said ruffling their hair.

"Wrong"! The two moaned then continued.

"First we DO have a ship". Akuma spoke.

"Second; we may be young but we're the best navigators in these blues. And they best captain deserves the best nakama".

"A ship huh, really; you mean that dingy of a ship that you've been getting lucky with all these years. Hahaha". Gambino laughed to himself.

"Noooo, the battleship at the docks; marines are here to sock up"! Akuma stated and they both stuck their tongues out at Gambino.

Gambino fell shocked again; marines, here. It wasn't a coincidence; a pirate crew has been here hiding at the top of the palm trees. They must be here for them; though the pirates never interacted with the town; their ship sunk arriving on the beach and Gambino's kept his mouth shut since. He made his decision; this was the perfect opportunity to leave and start his journey to his father, the only thing standing in the way is those whom he hates more then anything… The World Government.

Gambino and the twins were running with full force towards the town. They had to think fast as to how they would make it on the ship, then how they would steal it. The three seemingly were quite agile, maneuvering through the palm forest which separated the beach from the rest of the island. Blurs of green flashed by Gambino's peripherals as he dashed with great speed through the trees. He stopped in a short realization; if they were to sneak or storm a ship and get caught it'd all be over and his father would die in Impel Down. He looked up to the trees; shadowy figures at the upmost top.

"I know your all up there! I know you can hear me! You've been living off of coconuts for last 2 weeks you've been here. There are battleships docked on this island, you have a way to leave"! Gambino finished.

He caught back up with the twins and they made their way into town. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, the own people walked around carrying their usual items. The three didn't stop running for the docks. Pushing people over to clear their way, as they neared the docks they finally caught sight of marines, though they acted of pirates. They were harassing the dock managers.

"Listen you old hag; just tell us where these filthy prates are, and I won't kill you for aiding to piracy". One marine said wearing he traditional coat. He had long pink hair and yellow eyes. His hair stuck out from under his marine hat. They were looking for the same pirates mention earlier before. The two twins slowed their pace and hid behind two barrels. Gambino was too big and casually walked onto the docks as if targeting the twins' dingy which sat in the water; dwarfed compared to the Marine Battleships.

"Eh kid, you know where I can find some filthy pirates". The pink haired man asked Gambino.

He didn't turn around he just continued to act as if he was pertaining to the dingy which laid in he water rocking back and forth in front of him.

"Nope". He simply replied.

"Oh really"? Pink haired man continued.

"Yeah, really". Gambino quickly said.

"Well I don't believe you".

"Well I don't care".

The pink haired man didn't appreciate Gambino's tone though smirked. He took a step back and cocked his fist back. Gambino started to turn around to exchange more words with the man though a fist met the center of his face, directly on the bridge of his nose. He flew back into the dingy, causing a large splash of water. The marine shook his hand, the attack leaving a tingly feeling in his knuckles. He turned around to the many marines behind him raising his fist to the sky. They all applauded to his brutality. The celebration was cut short by Gambino's foot slamming into the ribcage of the marine. The uniformed man's eyes went blank and his mouth slung open. He was thrown to the end of the dock hanging halfway off unconscious. Gambino wiped the blood from his nose which had begun to drip to his lip. The marines stood on in shock. In Gambino's hand he held a wakizashi, blue sheath, red handle. He pointed the handle at the group of marines.

"Somebody got get the rear admiral from town"! One marine shouted as another began to run. Once he reached the end of the dock he fell on his face. The twins had slammed small pipes into the marine's knees breaking both of them. Gambino laughed, then began to battle the lowly recruits. Unsheathing his wakizashi in a reverse grip, he began to slice through the marines with ease. Spinning into the group with parries, and feints. The battle for the ship was on.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Character Sheet<strong>

**Name:**

**Race:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Fighting Style:**

**Devil Fruit:**

**Weapons:**

**Crew/Rank: (If marine use rank instead of crew)**

**History:**


End file.
